Modern computer graphics systems and methods include a variety of techniques designed to render high-quality images for use in a wide variety of applications, including video games, flight and other simulation, motion pictures, and many other applications. For example, for animation studios, ray tracing and global illumination techniques now play an integral role in motion picture production and special effects.
One common approach is to use hierarchical groups or “packets” of rays, which can be tested against a hierarchical acceleration structure (HAS) in order to discard a subset of geometry from consideration, such as, for example, when that subset does not reach the observation point. While the conventional approaches are theoretically efficient, casting ambient occlusion rays often puts a tremendous strain on caches and local stores, and requires an unnecessary amount of work.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method for photorealistic imaging that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.